


Proud

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: Celebrity Imagines [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: You work at a radio station as a host and your boyfriend, Grant, surprises you by showing up at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -Y/N = Your Name
> 
> Prompt- “Can you do a grant gustin imagine we’re the reader is his gf and she’s a radio host and grant comes to her work to watch her and her co host and he’s really proud (the radio show is kind of adult-ish if you know what I mean I don’t want you to add anything your not comfortable with I just wanted it to be kind of clear the show isn’t kid friendly)“ -anon

##  **Your POV**

   "and that last song was Closer by The Chainsmokers.” You drawl into the microphone for what seems like the hundredth time this week, leaning over to slide the volume of the music down gradually as you continue talking.

“That song is one of my favorites, an overplayed favorite at that.” Your co-host added, beginning to scroll through the request list to find the next song.

“Now it’s time for our favorite game here, Sexual Mad Libs.” You hit the button to play the theme song of the game as your co-host starts to explain how to play.

“We’re going to take callers at (random number here), call in and we’ll tell you what we need to fill in.”

“The best part about it though,” you exclaim, “ Is that we are looking for the most sexual words to put in, anything you can come up with, no filters here people.” You jabbered, starting to laugh quietly as your co-host takes over for the next few moments. You look up as you start to finish laughing, noticing your boyfriend Grant walking into the booth on the other side of the glass.

You quickly wave, shooting him a smile before continuing the game.

##  **Grant’s POV**

The car pulls up to the radio station, stopping swiftly in the front as I grab the few things I have. I thank the driver as I climb out, giving him a few dollars as a tip and walking into the station.

“Mr. Gustin, nice to see you again. Sophia is in the middle of a show so be quiet when you go back.” The security guard informs me as I walk in,  instantly pushing the button that unlocks the door to the booths before getting back to whatever they were up to.

“Thanks.” I smile at them, walking down the hall that I’ve walked so many times in the past year and a half that we’ve been together. I smile as I look at all the photos on the walls, the photos of Sophia and various celebrities covering the otherwise bland tan wall. Pride fills my body as I think about how proud I am of her. In the two short years that I’ve known her, her radio show has expanded to online radio along with the normal car radio she started out as.

 As I reach booth I know so well, I quietly open the door as Sophia’s voice fills my ears, her eyes almost instantly finding mine, me returning her smile as she continues talking.

“So Sophia, what does Mark need to give us.” Sophia’s co-host asks as I watch my beautiful girlfriend giggle as she reads off what they need.

“Mark, we need you to give us an adverb. Any word that ends in "ly”.“ Sophia informs him as we all wait for Mark to reply.

"Uh, dribbly?” He mutters, my hand shooting up to cover up my mouth to try and keep from giggling as the two girls in front of me start laughing hysterically. They get a few more words from different callers before cutting to a music and commercial break. I watch as Sophia takes the headphones off of her head, walking towards the door.

I open my arms for a hug as she steps into the room, her cuddling into my chest as we hug; pulling back, her hands rest on my face as she pulls me down to kiss me, my hands falling to her waist as I pull her closer to me. She breaks the kiss and looks up into my eyes.

“What are you doing here?” She questioned, her head tilting slightly to the left like a dog. I shrug as her hands move to my chest.

“Just supporting my favorite girl at her job.” I divulged, smiling at her as she takes a step back, moving out of my arms and turning to walk back into the booth.

“I should be done in about half an hour.” She informs me, walking into the booth and slipping her headphones on as she gets ready for the next segment.

“Take all the time you need, I could watch you all day.” I say, going and sitting on the couch in the back of the small room. She smiles at me through the glass before continuing her show.


End file.
